


Deranged.

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Genderbending, Horror, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutant Powers, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened so fast. One minute we're driving through my neighborhood, the next we're being kidnapped. They've started testing on us. It's...this weird thing. They call it Serum X. They've injected it into all of their subjects. And we all react to it differently. [more tags to be added]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deranged.

What are we? 

This was a peculiar situation, but I couldn’t leave him if I tried. I pulled the seatbelt and settled back, glancing at him sideways.

Naruto.

I wasn’t supposed to be here. Naruto--Naruto was the guy I hated. I could never tell if he was manipulative or if he just needed help. There had to be some reasoning for all of this, but I wasn’t getting it.

He kept his eyes on the road and muttered the lyrics to the song playing on the radio while he concentrated on leaving my neighborhood. He didn’t seem to mind this drive, despite the fact that it was nearly half a mile of stop signs to get out. Most of my friends would avoid picking me up for that reason--it was just such a pain. All of the twists and dodging trees didn’t help either. With that said, he’d come over to pick me up nearly everyday this week without so much as a protest.

“I don’t know what it is about you,” He mumbled out of the blue. He smiled at me, but I didn’t know what to take from it. Naruto wasn’t historically the most stable person. “Maybe it’s that smile.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Don’t smile at him. Damn it, Sasuke, don’t smile at him.

He shook his head and looked away from me. “It’s nothing.”

What are we?

I can’t ask him. It’s the idea that putting a label on it would make it...less special? Although I’m not sure what particular label would fit the best.

I hated Sasuke--and for a while I assumed he hated me. So, when he’d do things like grab my worksheet and finish my classwork for me when the teacher wasn’t looking, I didn’t know what to make of it. I knew he liked to be close to me--I knew we couldn’t spend more than two or three days apart before one of us usually caved and we came back together.

It’s been six months of this. Do you see why I’m frustrated?

“You got any homework?” He asked me.

“Only had Chemistry today--and you did that for me, remember?” It was safe to say Naruto wanted me to like him in the beginning. I don't know his motives; I never asked.

To put it simply, Naruto briefly dated a guy that I liked. Sakura Haruno, actually. It's funny--Sakura and I had been friends for about a year before I started to like him. I don't remember when it started to happen, but it was an unpleasant experience for the both of us. I didn't know a person could be so obsessive over another individual--it was like the moment I caught on that I felt something for him, all sense of human decency went out the window. 

That's part of why we aren't friends anymore. Sakura expressed interest in Naruto when he was just an upperclassman who was friends with my brother. I claimed to be pissed that they started dating so abruptly. Once Naruto caught wind that someone liked him, the deal was sealed. 

Though they only dated for about two weeks before Sakura’s dad found out and flipped his shit. Since he worked at the catholic school across town, he worried about his reputation with his son dating other men. He was all bark and no bite, but Naruto chose to leave anyway. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged and muttered something about how Sakura wasn't worth the trouble.

Looking back, I wonder if they started dating so that Naruto could get to me. Before then, we'd only had little instances of finding ourselves in mutual friend groups while hanging out or the one class we had together at the end of the day. Was it conceited of me to make this assumption? 

So, if you can't pick up on why I assumed there was a mutual hatred here, I can give you the black and white reason. He dated a guy I liked and I assumed we were fighting over him for the longest. Apparently that wasn't the case, but there's still animosity--at least on my end.

“Do you want to stop somewhere?” He asked as he officially pulled out of my neighborhood. “I know how your sweet tooth can be.”

“I'm fine.”

He looked at me. “Don't do this now, Sasuke.”

“Do what?”

There was a pause before he spoke again. “You know, your mood changes on a fucking dime.”

“So does yours.”

“But I'm generally not the one who starts it.” He laughed. “Why don't we go to Anbu tomorrow?”

“Were you not bringing me back home?”

“Not tonight.” He reached over and grasped my hand. “You're mine tonight.”

See? What do I make of this?

I let him hold my hand, though I didn't apply any pressure that would be construed as  _ me _ holding  _ his _ hand. I looked out the window and watched the lights whizz by.

We lived in a nice city--bigger than most people expected for some place called Hidden Leaf Village. By definition, a village is a small town, isn't it? But there were nearly 800,000 people in the village, and half the population was under twenty-one. Still, it wasn't as crowded as most. And it was a beautiful city.

“You're adorable,” Naruto sighed. “Look, I'm going to stop somewhere tonight and pick you up something to eat regardless. Do you want a say in what you put in your mouth?”

“Don't spend money on me.”

“It's my dad's money,” he tossed back carelessly. In all the time we'd been hanging out, I'd only met his mom--and that encounter was brief. Neither one of his parents came around much. I think his dad was two cities over for work and his mom usually stayed there, too. She only came by to check on him and make sure he wasn't dead every other weekend.

I’d like to think Naruto didn’t really mind his family being away so much. He was tough, I knew that already. Well--tough wasn’t exactly the word I’d used. If there was one thing I’ve come to realize after spending so much time with him, it’s that he was unstable as all hell. To say he was as weak as he was strong would be accurate, I suppose. 

“Well, if it’s your dad’s money--why not take me to buy a cake? They ones I want are usually around thirty-five.”

“At the bakery?” He questioned. “We can get ramen on the way.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Honestly, we could have skipped all of that. Maybe then, we wouldn’t have taken the back road to go pick up the cake. The city was always pretty well light, so you wouldn’t think anything bad would happen to you. But crimes happen even in the spotlight. 

We turned the corner at a red light and were stopped by a barricade of black car. Wait--was that the fucking CIA? 

The rest of it happened too quickly. The car was forced to stop and the men pulled us from the cars. My initial thoughts were that we were going to get raped. I mean, look at the facts. It was only us around and I’m a naturally paranoid person. One of the men was on the phone.

“Subjects eleven and twelve--obtained.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is going to be a mixture of genres. There's going to be smut, angst, horror, and romance, though this is a long one, most likely. Some chapters are going to be intensely scary (or at least that will be the attempt), so watch out!


End file.
